


Wait For Me

by pearl_scribbles



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Missing Scene, as always lmfao, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_scribbles/pseuds/pearl_scribbles
Summary: A re-imagining of Kogami and Akane's relationship through the lens of the tragedy of Orpheus and Eurydice.(except with a happy ending because oh my god these two deserve it)
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Kudos: 53





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by the song of the same name from the musical Hadestown.

* * *

_Orpheus learned how to play the lyre to such perfection, nothing could resist his beautiful melodies. Even trees and rocks were entranced with his music._

No one had expected the way Akane would grow into her position. It had been so long since they’d met someone who hardened to weather the blows of her work, without losing her belief in the inherent good of people. She was infectious, her wide-eyed curiosity and sharp intelligence even melting Kagari’s cynicism and Kunizuka’s distant demeanor.

Akane was grateful for every member of the team. For all that she was praised for her clear hue and stable mental health, she wasn’t sure she could have managed it without her paint-scented conversations with Masaoka and tipsy dinners with Kagari. But she couldn’t shake the pull Kogami had on her. Solving a case never felt quite as satisfying as making a smile tug on his lips. His gentle smacks upside her head made her feel safer than the solid weight of a Dominator in her hand. And no matter how many times she had to chase down a criminal, she never got the same rush as she did when Kogami said her name.

* * *

_Orpheus fell in love with Eurydice, a woman of unique beauty and grace. They got married and lived happily._

It wasn’t meant to get this far. It wasn’t supposed to. Or at least...that’s what they told themselves.

In reality, they knew that staying up late to work on cases together was a risky bend to the rules surrounding their professional relationship. Akane could almost hear the creaking of those rules bending more and more with each night they spent together. They would stay in the office until one of them (usually Akane) could no longer bite a yawn back. Obviously the best solution for a yawn is coffee, but if she’s tired of the cafeteria coffee, Kogami has a better stock in his apartment, if she’d be comfortable with going there. 

She always did, and they both knew she didn’t come for the coffee. She came for the way Kogami’s shoulders seemed to relax in his own space, how much easier his smiles came, how much more open he became when their conversations inevitably veered away from their casework. 

Work discussions became nocturnal conversations. Handshakes became good night hugs. Lingering touches became brushed lips. Hesitant kisses became tugged-off clothes. Akane’s late night drives home became Friday night tangled sheets.

* * *

_However, when the god of marriage was called to bless them, he predicted that their happiness was not meant to last._

“To understand Kogami means to think the way he does. To see the world through his eyes…And if you do that, your Crime Coefficient will become his as well.  
“When you gaze long into the abyss, the abyss gazes into you.”

Masaoka’s words had a tendency to echo in her mind when she sat on Kogami’s couch, watching his back as he made their coffees. She knew he was right - she would never forget the fire blazing in his eyes the first time she visited him in the infirmary, the way his fists clenched as he forced himself upright, even as his muscles buckled in pain. Kogami was dangerous, and the warnings she’d received became truer the more she got to know him. He was focused to a fault, fixated on getting revenge for his partner, and disregarded anything, or anyone, that got hurt in the process. It was all peripheral damage. 

And yet...maybe it was because she was still a little new to it all, still learning the steps to this dance she and Kogami seemed to fall into whenever they were alone together. But when all that focus and passion was turned onto her, all words of warning fell to the wayside. 

How could she resist when those stormy eyes and dangerous smiles held nothing but promises for the night? How could she pull away when her fingers brushed against his? How could she focus on coffee or work when all she wanted to do was set her mug aside in favor of wrapping her fingers into his tie, tugging his face to hers? 

There was no way for this to end well. No way for them to leave with unbroken hearts. Reality was too cruel for that.

But as his fingers trailed up her bare back, she let herself stop caring about the world outside his dimly-lit apartment. Reality could wait.

* * *

_Soon after his prophecy, Eurydice was wandering in the forest with the Nymphs, when she was bitten by a snake and died._

There was a strange clarity that came with the panic of watching the man she loved stare at a Dominator set to Lethal Eliminator. Everything else fell away, until the only thought she could process was how to stop the seemingly-inevitable from happening. Her aim was the steadiest it had ever been as she pointed her Dominator at Kogami and shot him, for the second time, with a Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Her voice sounded like it came from a different body as she calmly told Ginoza to get his Dominator checked, while fear sat on her tongue, tasting cold and metallic.

She didn’t leave Kogami’s side for the rest of the night, ignoring Karanomori’s sigh of defeat when she refused to leave during his treatment. Fear still felt cold in her veins, pumping iciness through her body, even when Kogami lay bandaged and asleep, even when her own exhaustion finally caught up with her. 

He was gone when she woke up. The hospital bed looked like it had barely been touched, much less occupied by a patient mere hours earlier. Akane fled from the infirmary, determined to find him if she had to tear the PSB down...but then she saw the letter. A crisp white envelope, slightly yellow around the edges from age, with her name written across it in neat penmanship.

* * *

_In his grief, Orpheus presented himself to Hades, god of the Underworld, and began singing his grief. Even the cold heart of Hades began melting because of the melodies Orpheus produced from his lyre._

Akane’s vision swam, reinforcing the feeling that she was drowning.

In front of her was an endless expanse of yellow, dotted with human brains, all connected to form the Sibyl System. This system that she fought so hard to protect. This system that had Yuki and Kagari’s blood on its hands. This system that she now knew was made of Japan’s worst minds. This system that now had the audacity to suggest shared her values. 

This system that she knew was right. This system that she was determined to prove wrong. 

But if she worked with it, this one last time...she might be able to see Kogami again. She could even bring him back, somehow. One life for another. Makishima for Kogami. Forever two sides of the same coin.

* * *

_Hades told Orpheus that he could take Eurydice with him, but under one condition: Eurydice would follow him while walking out to the light from the caves of the Underworld, but he must not look back at her before coming out into the light, or else he might lose her forever._

“Only once Shogo Makishima is captured alive will we make an exception for Shinya Kogami.”

Akane went almost dizzy from relief. It was a deal tilted heavily to Sibyl’s advantage - no matter the outcome, it had nothing to lose. She would always have to work for it and protect. But for once, she could bend it even the smallest bit to her favor, and that’s all that mattered. 

Cold determination settled inside her, nudging aside the guilt and self-disgust that had been growing since Sibyl revealed its true form to her. She couldn’t let herself examine the fact that she was so invaluable to this terrible system that it was willing to make such huge concessions for her. She couldn’t linger on the disturbing contrast it made to its dismissive disposal of Kagari, and the fact that it held Makishima’s life in greater value than his and Yuki’s lives put together. 

She couldn’t stop Kagari’s mischievous grin and Yuki’s excited smile from flashing in front of her every time she blinked. But she could let them fuel her determination to not let Sibyl take another person from her. If she had to be the one to single-handedly hold the remains of their team together, then so be it. The weeks of trauma, of late nights, of eyes sore from crying...they couldn’t all be for nothing. She wouldn’t let it be for nothing.

* * *

_Thinking it a simple task for a patient man like himself, Orpheus thanked the gods and left to ascend back into the world._

“We’ll just paralyze Makishima using Paralyzer Mode. If you try anything beyond that, I’ll shoot your leg.”

For all of her bravado, Akane had to hold back a sigh of relief when Kogami took the Dominator, letting her hold onto the revolver. “I’m surprised. I thought you’d get tougher...but I do think you could be a bit nicer.” 

Her heart still skipped a beat whenever he flashed that smile, small but infused with genuine warmth towards her. She couldn’t help returning it, murmuring, “I think we’ve established that I’ve been _too_ nice to you, Kogami-san,” before she turned towards the darkness where Makishima would be awaiting them. “Let’s go.”

* * *

_Unable to hear Eurydice’s footsteps, however, he began fearing the gods had fooled him. He didn’t know that Eurydice was, in fact, behind him as a shadow, waiting to come to the light to become a real woman again._

Consciousness came in flashes after the truck crashed, letting her take in only one detail before being pulled under again. There was the foot pressed against her temple, the sound of Makishima’s smooth voice dripping with disdain, the throbbing in her head when he ran off, the distant sound of her first name being called, the strong arms that gently lifted her from the ground, the soft lips that pressed to her forehead, and then...the silence.

When her eyes finally opened, it was to the sight of bullet shells raining down next to her. The sound of a new round clicking into place had squinting up to see Kogami reloading the gun, looking down at her with a terrible mix of pity and determination. “This is just between the two of us.” 

Panic crashed into her, pumping through her body and demanding that she do something, _anything_ , to stop the inevitable. But her muscles spasmed, giving out under her when she tried to raise herself up, and her head swam with the effort to lift a few inches from the ground. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for her to catch a glimpse of that messy black hair, enough to let her hope that she wasn’t too late. 

“S-stop. Please, Kogami-san,” she croaked, her throat raw from her past shouts and her current tears desperately rising in her. “Come back. Don’t do this! Please! KOGAMI-SAAAAN!”

* * *

_Only a few feet away from the exit, Orpheus lost his faith and turned to see Eurydice behind him, but her shadow was whisked back among the dead. Eurydice was gone forever._

The gunshot echoed across the fields. Final. Definite.

She was found on her hands and knees, clutching at dirt that was damp from her desperate tears. Kunizuka’s hands were gentle on her shoulders, even as she tried to pull her to her feet. “Tsunemori, you’re hurt. We need to get you help.” 

“I-I couldn’t,” Akane sobbed, her entire body shaking with each difficult breath, “I couldn’t stop him, he-he’s never coming back, I couldn’t help him, I couldn’t-” 

“Don’t you dare.” The hands on her shoulders finally pushed at her, forcing her to look into Kunizuka’s blue eyes that blazed with anger, even in the dim twilight. “Don’t take responsibility for his actions. He knew what he was doing, he made his choice.” 

“I- I thought I c-could help him, I tried-” 

“I know. And you did. You did more than any of us could in the years we’ve known him. But he made his choice long before you came along. Maybe you planted some doubt in his mind, maybe he’ll regret this one day. That’s more than any of us could’ve hoped for before you.” Kunizuka carefully draped Akane’s arm over her shoulders and helped her to her feet. “Now come on. We need to get you cleaned up.”

* * *

_Orpheus tried to return to the Underworld, but a living person shouldn’t have been able to enter at all, much less twice. He began playing a mourning song with his lyre, calling for death so that he can be united with Eurydice forever. Frenzied maenads, jealous that they would never receive the love with which he sang, tore him apart, granting his wish._

The first day Akane walked in smelling of Spinel cigarettes, she ignored the looks of alarm she earned from Ginoza and Kunizuka. The Enforcers of course knew not to say anything until the others had left for lunch, leaving the three of them to watch the office space.

“Hey, Tsunemori,” Kunizuka murmured after exchanging a small nod of agreement with Ginoza. “Since when do you smoke?” 

“Hm?” Akane’s gaze was distracted when she looked up from her screen. “Sorry, what was that, Kunizuka?” 

“When did you start smoking? Shion’s going to chew you out when she finds out.” 

“Smoking? I’ve never smoked, you two know that.” 

“Then you might want to return whatever perfume you’re using,” Ginoza scoffed, “because it smells like Kogami’s joined us again.” 

Akane’s eyes widened in realization, and her cheeks began to redden. “It’s not- I’m not smoking them! I just...light them up, and let them burn like a candle.” Her blush deepened at the skeptical looks she received. “The smell helps me think! I swear, that’s all it is.” 

“Tsunemori-” 

“I’m okay, Gino, honestly. Things have been a little overwhelming, and I just needed an easy way to get my mind to slow down.”

Ginoza’s mouth opened to protest more, but he was interrupted by Hinakawa carefully entering the office, as though moving slowly would keep the trio from seeing his mop of red hair enter the room. “...Everything alright, Sho?” 

“Ah! Nee-chan, yeah, sorry, I just...forgot...um…” He scuttled to his desk and snatched up his bottle of pills before zooming back out of the office with another soft, “Sorry, sorry!” 

As soon as he was gone, Ginoza turned back to Akane, only to find her standing up. “I’m...gonna run to the bathroom. Do either of you want anything from the cafeteria?” Her friendly offer lost some of its warmth to her hardened amber eyes, shuttering off her real thoughts in a way that was still a shock compared to the rookie Inspector from just a year ago. 

“...No. No, we’re good.”

* * *

_Orpheus found peace, and his other half, in the Underworld. There, to this day, he walks with Eurydice. Sometimes, they stroll side by side, sometimes, she’s in front, and sometimes, he takes the lead, turning to look back at her as much as he desires._

She was standing in a field of hyper-oats, listening to a gunshot ring in the distance. “This is between the two of us.”

She was aiming a pistol, barely able to hear over her own racing heartbeat. “I didn’t expect you to find me out here.” 

She was standing at the steps of Angkor Wat, staring into resolute grey eyes as war broke out around them. “If I survive this, come find me again.” 

She was standing on a rooftop dotted with carnage, rubbing wrists raw from handcuffs. “Tsunemori, you find the chairman.” 

She was standing over a coroner’s table, hands still stained red from her futile attempts to stop the bleeding. “Don’t be shocked if you hear about my death.” _But what if I have to see it, Kogami-san?_

Akane’s eyes sprang open to stare into an oppressive darkness that swam with the tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks. Her throat ached from the gasps she sucked in around the lump firmly lodged there. She was desperate to get the covers off of her, sweat sticking the fabric to her bare skin, and the cold floor of the bedroom was a relief to her feet. The chill anchored her, letting her addled mind separate reality from nightmare, until her breathing finally came down from the brink of panic. 

“Akane?”

Her attempts at calming down couldn’t stop a relieved sob from escaping her at the drowsy murmur of her name. Kogami’s skin was a cool silver in the moonlight, but he was warm from the covers, warm and alive and solid in Akane’s arms as she desperately held him. This wasn’t the first time her dreams tried to convince her she was alone again, and his arms automatically held her tight, lips pressed to her hair as he whispered now-familiar reassurances to her. “I’m here...I’m not going anywhere, I’m here…” 

“You were dead, I couldn’t save you and you were gone, my hands were still red from your blood, I thought-” 

“I’m not gone. I’m right here. I’ve got you, and you have me.” 

Finally, _finally_ , the tears stopped flowing and she could breathe again. “I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“I’d rather be woken up than let you come down from that alone.” He gently peeled her away just enough to look into her bloodshot eyes. “Are you feeling any better?” 

Her breath was still shaky, but she managed a nod. “Just...can you hold me?” 

“Of course.” 

There was a time when the feeling of his bare body pressed against hers would spark nervous excitement in her. But now, nothing else could make her feel calmer than his breath gently tousling her hair, his lips leaving feathery kisses along her shoulder, his arms tight around her, his chest rising against her back. It wasn’t long before she was drifting back to sleep with dried tears on her cheeks and lips parted on a soft sigh. 

She was safe and at home. But more importantly, _he_ was home. Home at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, remember when I said I'd start writing for literally any other ship outside of these two? I promise that's still gonna happen, these two are just sorta kinda my drug and Will Not Leave Me Alone. 
> 
> I don't really have any excuse for this one. I just thought about rewriting the tragedy of Orpheus and Eurydice with Akane and Kogami, because I've been obsessed with Hadestown for over a year. But as I started coming up with parallels between the two stories and outlining the plot, I realized that...these two are already Orpheus and Eurydice? Even if you don't ship it, there are undeniable parallels between the stories: a pair that is happy together, until one loses the other for some reason. The survivor hatches a deal that allows the lost person to come back, only for the deal to fall through and the lost person to become lost once again. 
> 
> There are some parts that don't have perfect parallels, so I'm sorry if the segments seem abrupt. I word-vomited this out in a few days because the idea Would Not Leave Me Alone. I hope you enjoy this nonetheless! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Psycho-Pass, including any of its characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.


End file.
